1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A life environment is being changed such that anyone may conveniently use desired information anytime and anywhere, employing recently developed digital media devices. As a conversion is made from analog to digital, a variety of rapidly spreading digital type devices have required storage media that may conveniently store captured images, recorded music and various data. In order to meet this requirement, there is a growing interest in the field of a system-on-chip (SoC) according to a tendency for a high degree of integration of non-memory semiconductors, and semiconductor manufacturers compete to invest in the field of an SoC in an effort to strengthen an SoC-based technology. An SoC means that system technologies are integrated in one semiconductor. If a system design technology is not secured, it may be difficult to develop non-memory semiconductors. A chip having complex functions of a digital circuit and an analog circuit is emerging as a mainstream technology in the field of SoC where complicated technologies are integrated.
This increases the necessity for an embedded memory for trimming an analog device or storing an internal computation algorithm.